dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Ritān
Dragonball Ritan is a fanfiction set 14 years after Majin Buu's defeat. Story Subzeo Saga One deay the Z Fighters decide to have a reunion at the New Turtle School Krillin and Yamcha have started, during the reunion, a Saiyan Pod lands in school, and a Saiyan named Tarble comes out who recognises Vegeta as his brother, Vegeta says he never told anyone because he was brought up to reject him because Tarble was weaker than a Low Class Saiyan. Tarble then turns to Goku and says he's seen him somewhere then asks Goku if he can help him. Tarble explains that a member of Frieza's Race is trying to kill him because he wants to kill all saiyans to prove the Super Saiyans are weaklings. So Goku shows him his Super Saiyan transformation which Tarble has seen because he almost transformed in his fight with Frieza's Relative, Tarble then explains that won't be enough so Goku powers up to Super Saiyan 3 then Tarble says it might be enough. Gohan then interferes and asks how long will it take before he gets to Earth, Tarble says about a month. After a month, another Space Pod lands and this enemy appears and tracks the Z Fighters to a meadow near Goku's House. There they sense his energy and even Goku is a little bit shaking so he charges up to super saiyan 3 and attacks, only to get punched in the face, the enemy is a little worried about Goku and takes Gohan as a hostage. Goku threatens to kill him if he won't let Gohan go or hurts him, this causes a mexican standoff, Vegeta gets annoyed and blasts him causing him to drop Gohan and kick Vegeta in the head. He then blasts Trunks through the torso, injuring him, he then escapes and hides. The Z Fighters go to look for him but he is supressing his energy, he ambushes them and introduces himself as Subzeo, Goten then says he doesn't care and fuses with the injured Trunks to form Gotenks, He then beats Subzeo so Subzeo decides to transform from his First to his Second Form, then he fights Gotenks who goes Super Saiyan 3 and beats him again so he goes to his 3rd Form and knocks out Gotenks with one hit. Vegeta then goes Super Saiyan 3 for the first time (he believes he learnt how to do this from the Zenkai he got from getting kicked in his head) and attacks Subzeo by kicking him in the head, Subzeo's head cracks and his body falls apart revealing his 4th Form(1%). Vegeta continues to pummel him so Subzeo goes to 100% power and fights evenly with Vegeta, Vegeta then gets tired is knocked out but Subzeo decides to kill him but because he is tired he goes to half power and fires a death beam at Vegeta but the blast bounces of Vegeta and into Subzeo's eye, destroying the eye. Vegeta wakes up and kills him in one blast. Category:Fan Fiction